staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Kino Teleferii "W piątą stronę świata" (3): "Paczka z Wybrzeża" - serial prod. polskiej 10.05 Family Album (11) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "400 pomysłów Wirginii" (4) - serial filmowy prod. francuskiej 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" (3) -serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.15 Magazyn katolicki: "Przeklęta wieś" - film dok. 18.40 Operacja Żagiel 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawód policjant" (3): "Pilne wezwanie" -serial prod. USA 21.00 Zawsze po 21 -szej - magazyn reporterów 21.45 Pegaz 22.15 Muzyczny Klub Haliny Frąckowiak z udziałem Haliny Frąckowiak, Barbary Wrzesińskiej, Tadeusza Rossa 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 "Proszę pań" -felieton satyryczny 23.05 "Stein i Świderski" - film dok. 23.40 "Marność nad marnościami" - film obycz. prod. radzieckiej (1979) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Gospodarka USA - serial dok. prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Gra na giełdzie (3) - program ekonomiczny 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pełna chata" (5) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności "Dwójki" - Gliniarze 19.30 Z ziemi polskiej: "Nowi Australijczycy" - film dok. 20.00 Koncert na rzecz wolności w RPA (2) z kwietnia 1990 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Bez znieczulenia 22.05 "Łzy w deszczu" - film prod. angielskiej (1988) 23.35 Camerata 2: Muzyka w Łodzi 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street— serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Full House — serial obycz. 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.-komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial krym. 0.30 Fashion File — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn olimpijski 9.30 Golf PGA w USA, Anheuser-Busch Classic — migawki 10.45 Golf PGA, turnieje europejskie i amerykańskie — przegląd tygodnia 11.00 Wioślarstwo, Puchar Świata w Amsterdamie 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Boks zawodowy 14.00 Wyścigi Indy Grand Prix Nowej Anglii, USA 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 The Ultimate Challenge 16.30 Kręgle, otwarte Mistrzostwa Holandii, finały 17.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 18.00 Enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata, Niemcy 18.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta, rozgrywki kobiet 19.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 20.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 21.30 Międzynarodowy Rajd Przełajowy, Mistrzostwa Szwecji 22.30 Międzynarodowy żużel Wolverhampton, Wielka Brytania 23.30 Światowa liga siatkówki 0.30 Tenis, Turniej Krafta, Puchar Citroena, otwarte zawody kobiet 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. zespołu The Police 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie — telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, fragmentu koncertów 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Mini Playback-Show — dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 22.10 Farewell to the King (Pożegnanie z królem) — film przyg. USA 23.45 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 0.10 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.45 Airwolf — serial USA 1.40 Szef 2.35 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, zle czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Verlobung am Wolfgangsee 10.45 Glücksrad 11.25 SAT 1 Sport live — Turniej Tenisa we Frankfurcie 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Zeit der Vergeltung (The Legend of Billie Jean) — film fab. USA, 1985 21.55 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 22.00 Three Days of the Condor (Trzy dni Kondora) film fab. USA, 1974 24.00 Electric Blue — ang. serial erot. 0.40 SAT 1 Sport — Turniej Tenisa we Frankfurcie, podsumowanie dnia 1.10 SAT 1 Śport — Otwarte Mistrzostwa w golfie, podsumowanie dnia 1.25 Akut Rai Uno 7:00 Kocie oczy – film 7:50 Letni poranek 8:00 Wiadomości 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Macario jeden i dwa – serial 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Obłęd – film, reż. W. S. Van Dyke, wyk. Ingrid Bergman, Robert Montgomery 15:25 Oto RAI UNO 15:45 Big! – wakacyjne programy dla dzieci 17:05 Pies taty – serial 17:55 Dziś w parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek (???) 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Moda wakacyjna – Luca Barbareschi 22:45 Nocna linia – wiadomości 23:00 Europa 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Dziś w parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:10 Mężczyzna o północy – film, reż. Burt Lancaster, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Susan Clark 3:05 Nocna linia 3:20 Smutny sezon miłości – serial 4:20 Noce wilka – serial 5:00 Program rozrywkowy 5:55 Co za gra – serial